


i don't wanna be your friend

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Oblivious Lesbian, Useless Lesbians, helena is awkward as always, oblivious helena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: Helena would love to tell Dinah how she feels but she's far too nervous and awkward to actually do it. Luckily, she may not even have to do it.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186





	i don't wanna be your friend

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post I read. I can't find it.

Helena Bertinelli spent most of her life training her hardest for revenge. She spent the last few months in Gotham carrying out said revenge. It was the only thing she had on her mind for over a decade. Fighting was all she new. All she had prepared for. However, she didn't actually have this revelation until Dinah Lance was sitting across from her at the diner.

"I love that fucking name, Huntress", Dinah said, as Harley handed her a margarita.

Oh shit, Huntress thought. Someone just just complimented her. She was not ready for that.

"Really", she asked.

"Yeah"

"Oh, great name", chimed Harley, sitting behind Dinah.

"Wow" She was practically speechless. "um..." The girl had just complimented her. She had to say something back. She rattled her brain. She had to think of something, anything to say about Dinah from the night before. She said the first thing that came to mind. "I really like... how... you were able to kick... so high in those tight pants"

Fuck. That was really all she could think of. Borderline complimenting her on her ass. She almost went into a panic before Harley chimed in yet again.

"Yeah, that is cool"

"Yeah", Helena abruptly agreed.

"Thanks", Dinah smiled at her.

Oh, thank god. Harley of all people just saved her ass. It was at that moment when Helena had a huge realization. She had no idea how to talk to people. She had never had to have social interactions during her training. It was mostly just a lot of philosophical spiels. She had never prepared for this. And it was when Renee suggested that they form a vigilante team that Helena realized she would have to be doing this a lot more than she suggested.

It had been about six months since they started the Birds of Prey and Helena's social skills were still... Well, they left a lot to be desired. Renee and Dinah didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, it was one of the many things about her they found to be endearing. Dinah, in particular, loved how flustered Helena got whenever she complimented her.

There was a reason Helena got like that. Helena had always gotten nervous around Dinah. Not just because she was bad at interaction but also because, to be honest, she always thought she was kind of pretty. But in the past few months, Helena had actually gotten know Dinah and spent a lot of her time around her. So now Helena had a new issue. It was no longer "how do i talk to her" but instead "how do i talk to her without accidentally revealing that I like her".

By this point, the two of them had actually hung out a few times. Very recently even. They went out for drinks a couple times. Harley made them meet her girlfriend (which was awkward since it was super-villain, Poison Ivy but she and Helena actually managed to hit it off). They even went to a county fair, which Helena hadn't gone to in years. During three of those times, she felt the urge to actually tell Dinah how she felt. But she could never just say the words "I like you". She would get too flustered every time. But tonight Dinah was going to spend the night at Helena's. Helena couldn't pass up this opportunity. This time, Helena was going to be completely straightforward.

Of course, she wasn't 100% confident. During their latest "night out", her fighting started off a bit weaker than usual. She went to Renee's car to say goodbye for the night but Renee didn't look too happy.

"What was going on with you tonight", asked Renee, clearly not amused.

"What, uh, what do you mean", asked Helena, shaking nervously.

"You kept missing your shots when we started. You're usually better than that"

"I am?"

"Yeah, I'd say you're the best of us"

Helena let out an embarrassed smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, you are". She then slammed the car trunk shut making Helena jump back. "Which is why it was so baffling when you kept screwing up."

Helena racked her brain for an excuse. "I'm having trouble... sleeping. That's it"

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah, these nights are taking a lot out of me", she nodded.

Renee shook her head. "Not buying it. If that were the case, you'd be tired all night".

Helena nervously shuffled her hands. "I had an adrenaline rush"

"Still not buying it. You were doing terribly until the Canary told you that you wer-" Renee's eyes widened and Helena kept shuffling her hands, afraid that she had just made a realization. A wide cheshire grin appeared on Renee's face as she began to chuckle. "Oh, I see what's going on here"

"Nothing!"

"Girl troubles. I know the feeling."

"That's not true!"

"No, it's okay, Huntress. I've gone through the same thing. What you just need to do is-"

"I don't need your advice!"

Renee shrugged. "Your loss, kid. Speaking of which, where's Lance? I'm gonna offer her a ride home."

"She's just in the restroom. But you don't need to offer. She's staying..." Renee's grin reappeared. Helena looked at her feet. "She's staying at my place tonight."

"Is she now?"

Helena cleared her throat. "Please stop looking at me like that"

"You gonna drive her to your place on your bike", Renee taunted. "You planning on going really fast so she holds you really tight?"

Helena scoffed. "I'm not gonna-" She stopped herself. "That's actually a really good idea"

"It works with me and Katie", Renee winked. She noticed the blank look on Helena's face. "Kate. My girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"I've mentioned this"

"No, you haven't"

"Coulda sworn I have"

"You never talk about your personal life"

"I do sometimes"

"Every time we ask, you flip us off"

"Well, for your information, I have a new girlfriend." She checked her phone. "A new girlfriend who I have to meet real soon" She threw her car door open. "I gotta go. Good luck on your date!"

"It's not a date!", Helena called out before Renee shut the door.

"You were going way too fast", said Dinah, whose voice was a little hoarse from screaming.

"I had an adrenaline rush", Helena lied. She almost smacked herself on the head for not coming up with a new excuse.

"I still can't believe you live in your family's old mansion", Dinah said, sitting down beside Helena at a table. "Doesn't that seem messed up to you at all?"

Helena shrugged. She figured she'd say something cool and philosophical the same way her teachers did. "Trauma helps us..." She then realized that she couldn't just make one of these up on the spot. "It helps us... process the trauma."

She knew she probably screwed up when Dinah began to snicker. "Trauma helps us process trauma? That sounds like a paradox"

"That's what my teachers told me", Helena lied.

"I guess it makes more sense when you're on a murderous revenge streak for half your life"

"I guess it does"

Helena was still bad at talking to people but she was always good at making Dinah laugh. To her, that was worth it.

"Can I ask you something", said Dinah. "You don't have to answer it if it's too personal".

Helena awkwardly pointed finger guns at her. "Shoot." 

Dinah burst out laughing. "Really?"

Helena turned red. "I thought it'd be funny. You're laughing, aren't you?"

It took a full minute for Dinah to collect herself. "Can I ask now?"

"Sure thing"

Dinah's smile dropped as she began to ask. "Did you have any sort of goals before all of this happened? Like, did you have a dream or life plan or anything?"

Helena tilted her head in confusion. "Like a dream job?"

"Before you went on the whole revenge thing, what did you want more than anything in the world?"

Helena sighed. "I was like fourteen before it all happened. It's so embarrassing"

Dinah was quick to respond. "You don't have to say it. It's fine"

Helena shook her head. "It's okay. I want to." She let out another sigh. "So this was around the time I began to... ya know... realize things about myself."

"And by 'things' you mean that you're gay, right?"

Helena chuckled. "Basically"

"So what did you want?"

Helena tried not to smile. "I wanted a girlfriend"

"I know what you mean", Dinah scoffed.

"Yeah but like, there was something specific I wanted in a girlfriend"

"Butch of Femme?"

Helena was silent. "What is that?"

Dinah rolled her eyes. "I'll explain later. Keep going."

"I wanted to date a girl who was a good singer" She chuckled to herself. "I always had this image of me resting my head on her lap while she sings to me" She began to blush. "It's pretty dumb"

Dinah shook her head. "That's not dumb at all"

"Really?"

"Yeah, that sounds really nice"

Helena anxiously rubbed her neck. "Wow. Thanks."

Dinah gave Helena a sultry look. "Ya know..." She grabbed onto Helena's hand. "I am a professional singer"

As Dinah winked at her, Helena grew even more flustered. She look down at their intertwined hands, too scare too look Dinah in the eye. She managed to look up at her and saw that she was eagerly awaiting an answer. Helena let out one long "ummmmmmmmmmmmmm" before disconnecting her hand from Dinah's and awkwardly pointing finger guns at her. "Do you want drinks now?"

This was clearly not the response Dinah was expecting. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay", Helena blurted. "Are you okay? I'm not sure you are. I think you need a drink." And before Dinah could say anything, Helena shot up from her chair and ran to the kitchen.

Helena had to catch her breath after running to the kitchen. This was not what she expected at all. She never predicted that Dinah would be the one to make the first move. What's worse is that Helena finally had the chance to tell her how she felt and she completely fucked up. Internally, she was panicking. But she couldn't just hide in the kitchen. Dinah was going to get curious. She just had to grab the drinks and come back. She rummaged through the cabinets, grabbing any bottle of alcohol she could find. She almost froze when she heard the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen. She looked behind her for a split second and saw Dinah.

"Hey", said Dinah.

"Hey", Helena said, trying but failing to hide the trembling in her voice. "I didn't know what you wanted so I just grabbed whatever I saw. Do you want Bacardi? Do you want-"

She completely froze when Dinah wrapped her arms around her from behind. Dinah couldn't think of anything to say. She just stood there, speechless. One might think she was a very realistic wax figure. But it didn't stop there. To Helena's surprise, Dinah began to slowly kiss the back of her neck. After a few seconds, Helena threw Dinah's arms off her and turned around to face her. Dinah wasn't upset or annoyed. In fact, she was still smiling.

"Woah there, killer", she said, before noticing that Helena had turned bright red. "Why are you blushing so hard?"

Helena gripped the edges of the kitchen counters. It was now or never. "I have a crush on you." Dinah's face went blank. "And I was really afraid to tell you because I'm always so awkward. And I didn't expect you to do any of this." To her surprise, Dinah began laughing. Helena turned even redder. "Why are you-"

Dinah wiped her eyes, as she tried to calm herself down. "I'm sorry. It's just..." Helena looked at her, eager to hear the rest. "I thought this was our fifth date"

Helena's jaw was practically on the floor. "What?"

"Yeah, I just assumed we were dating and that you were taking things really slow", she shrugged.

Helena put her hands to her head. "What gave you that idea?!?"

"We went for drinks twice. We spent the whole day at the county fair that one time. We went on a double date with Harley and her evil girlfriend, for god's sake! Plus, I've always known you had a thing for me!"

Helena's eyes were almost bulging out of her skull. "Always?"

Dinah's smile was growing wider. "Yeah, ever since the morning after the whole Black Mask deal! And I've been flirting with you ever since!"

Helena smack her forehead. "I thought you were just being friendly!"

"I was! While also flirting!" Her smiled drooped slightly when she noticed that Helena was still dumbstruck. "I'm sorry I wasn't very explicit about this. I should just said outright that I liked you. I thought you knew." Helena simply stared at her. "I guess it's true. To assume is to make an ass out of-"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off when Helena grabbed Dinah and pressed her lips onto hers. When the two finally separated, a light smile formed across Helena's face as Dinah began stroking the other girl's hair.

"So I take it you're in on us dating?"

"FUCK YEAH!" Dinah started laughing again. "I mean... Sure, I don't see why not"

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to be cool. I love how awkward you are" She gave Helena a large smooch on her cheek. "It's cute"

Helena was red again. "I'm not cute! I'm a stone cold killer!" But even she couldn't finish the sentence without laughing.

The two leaned in for another kiss but Helena pulled out at the last second. "Can I just ask one last thing?"

"Uh, okay."

"What gave it away?"

Dinah chuckled. "Babe, are you serious? It was when you said that you liked how high I could kick in tight pants."

"What does that mean?"

"C'mon, babe. You were borderline complimenting my ass"

"No, I wasn't", Huntress shouted defensively.

Dinah raised an eyebrow. "You know I can tell when you're looking, right?"

Helena groaned. "Okay, maybe I was", she muttered. "Whatever"


End file.
